The War Begins
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: Lilly is just a 18 year old girl who loses her mother at a young age she meets up with Jake who becomes her new dad. But on Lilly's 18 birthday the real problems start beginning with her dad the king of the Aliens wanting her back. This is when the true war begins. This is when Lilly will use her ability to fight her father.
1. Memories

13 years ago:

Lilly felt sore riding on the horse for so many days. They already ran out of food and had very little water. They have been running ever since her wrist band thing started blinking. Lilly didn't know why they began to run because of the band but she knew that it was better to run then take a chance.

When the horse finally stopped they were in a little town. People looked at them but Lilly didn't know why. Soon her mother got off the Horse and helped her down. Lilly stood there as her mother started taking off the saddle. It was even two minutes when they came. The aliens who they were running from. It was going so quick, things caught on fire, people were killed. Lilly felt herself being dragged under a porch, her mother was dirty and sweating. Lilly felt scared. Her mother looked at her and said, "Lilly be strong. And stay safe." She pointed to the band and continued, "This will keep you safe. Find Jake Lonergan, he will keep you safe."

Lilly didn't know what else to do except nod as she felt the tears fall down her face. Her mother smiled and kissed her on the forehead as she looked around and said, "Stay here."

Lilly nodded again as she watched her walk outside. Her mother was bouncing up and down as just than a tall man appeared. He was handsome with his brown hair and green piercing greens. Next to him were ugly looking creatures. He looked around and smiled as he said, "Molly nice to see you."

He went in for a kiss but her mother looked away. He started making tsk. He quickly said, "Well dear been years but I'm not here for you."

Her mother said before he finished, "You're here for her."

"Yes." He answered with a smirk.

"Well she is dead. I killed her." Her mother said not looking at him.

He smile quickly faded as he said, "Well I know she isn't so tell me where she is or pay the price."

"I won't tell you!" She yelled.

He looked at her and said grabbing her face to make her look at him, "So is it."

Quickly a knife came out from his pocket and was stricken into her heart. She gasped for her last breath as he said, "You are a failed project but she isn't."

He let her go tumbling to the ground. Lilly didn't know what to do except stay quiet. This was the man. The man her mother told her about, her father.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she quickly turned around. She saw a man. He said, "Come with me."

She asked, "Jake Lonergan?"

"Yes how you know?" He asked.

"No time," she said as he agreed.

They both snuck away to freedom but she knew her father will be back. She was his daughter and he is the king of the Aliens who attacked here before when she was born.


	2. 2 Present

Lilly sat there playing with her gun. She just finish training with her dad and was relaxing waiting for dinner. She then felt a hand on her shoulder leaning against her. It was Jake, dad, trying to sit down. He finally sat down when he said, "Ugh I'm getting old."

Lilly laughed as she said, "You're not that old pa."

He smiled back at her which faded into a frown. He looked at the ground. Lilly felt like something was up with her dad ever since her 17th birthday which was four days ago. He can't look at her face without frowning.

Lilly asked, "Pa, what's wrong?"

"What?" Jake said looking at her.

Lilly looked at him and said, "Every time you look at me, you frown. I don't like knowing I make my pa sad. Please tell me the truth."

Jake sighed before looking up at the stars. He said, "You look like someone I fell in love with. She died saving the world. That is why I frown."

Lilly nodded and looked at her dad. He was looking down with the same sad face. She leaned up and hugged him. She said, "Dad maybe I was suppose to look like this so you can never forget her."

He chuckled and said, "Or God is punishing me."

Lilly chuckled and hit him on the arm. She said, "Pa you goof ball."

They chuckled together before he stood up and said, "Come on dinner is ready."

Lilly stood up and started to pat herself down.

They sat there eating and laughing. She loved her dad even thou he wasn't her dad. He acted lot like one. As their laughter died down and rumble shook the house around. They stood there as they heard something fall on the roof.

Jake said, "Lilly go get the horses."

Lilly walked outside as Jake began packing food. Lilly had both horses outside ready to go. She looked around the corner near the front door to see the creatures that came for her many years ago. She began shaking as Jake came and settled his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little. He placed his finger over his mouth motioning don't talk. She nodded and he pulled her to the horses. She got on her horse and he did to his. Her horse was fast so she wasn't so scared. They heard the door break open and that was the signal. They hit the horses getting shot forward. Lilly saw semi-blurs.

She heard sounds coming toward them as she looked back to see the two big creatures gaining on them. She stopped and pointed her watch toward them. She thought, _Shoot_. And quickly a blot of light hit the ground blowing dust and fire everywhere. She smiled and kept on running. She thought they were safe but no she was wrong. Soon her watch was beeping. She realized it and turned her head to see three ships coming fast. She whipped at the reins of her hoarse motioning to go faster. Her horse was blotting. She looked behind her to see the ships right behind her. She watched as one came and shot a rope at her. It was so fast but next she knew she was lying on the floor and Jake was in front of her. He smiled as he was whipped away. Lilly screamed, "No!"

The three ships disappeared and so did Jake. There were tears falling from her eyes as her horse came up to her and nudged her. She remembered never to mourn over him because he said, "One day I will go."

But she didn't want it to be today. Her brow furrowed as she got mad. She howled out as she stood up. She then got on her horse and attached her dad's horse to hers. Soon she will have her father's head. Not Jake's but her real father. How will he look when his daughter takes his head?

Lilly trotted into a little town. It was night fall and the town was quiet. She stood there in the middle of town. She got off her horse and stood there for a little longer. Was this place abound she thought. She then heard someone come up from behind her. She quickly turned around to see the person. It was a tall blond man. He wore sheriff cloths which was easily noticeable. He stood there leaning against the pillar. He said, "Little lady you should put that gun down."

She was confused by what he said but when she looked down she noticed she was holding her gun aiming at him. She quickly placed it back in the sheath. She looked back up at him as he said, "Good, now what you want from us folks?"

"Looking for a place." Lilly said remembering to ask the sheriff about him.

"What place?"

"Where Jake Lonergan died," She said.

He looked at her and said, "This is where he _dead_."

She looked around to see surroundings that weren't the same as the one her dad told her about.

She looked at him and said, "This can't be the place."

"Why?" The man asked walking towards her.

"My pa told me the town was huge."

"Use to be until the train stopped running thou here." HE said closing the desistence between them. HE then asked, "Who you are?"

She looked up at him and said with smirk, "Lilly, Lilly Lonergan."


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly stood there waiting for his reaction to her answer. He looked at her then laughed shaking his head. Lilly brow furrow as she asked, "What so funny?"

"You can't be a Lonergan," the boy said looking at her with a smile.

"Why can't that be boy," Lilly said with attitude.

His smile faded as he stated, "One girl Lonergan never was married and two you better treat me with respect girl."

Lilly felt rage build up inside of her, she looked at him as she said, "I only give one man respect. That is my father."

"Well girl, better give me respect or I show you how to respect someone with my stature," he said with force.

Lilly looked at him and said with a smirk, "Try me."

He growled as he took out his gun and shot her arm. Lilly flung to the floor in pain. She grabbed her arm trying so hard to stop the bleeding. She looked at the bullet hole to see it was right above the bracelet. She looked up to see the man standing over her with a smile as he said, "I told you girl not to mess with me. I'm the sheriff of this little town and I don't like my honor to be disrespected."

She smiled as she spit at his shoes. Quickly his smiled faded. He looked up and nodded which brought three men come toward him. Two picked her up while the third followed them. The third had a worried look on his face. He looked rather young.

Lilly watched as the two men threw her into a cell. She winced falling onto her arm. She looked at them as they smiled. One of the men then said with a thick southern accent while pushing the young boy toward her, "So Mr. Doctor if you are as smart as you say then fix her up."

"Yes, yes I will," the boy said with as the other two closed the door to the cell.

One man looked at Lilly and said, "Hey Girly now play nice with Mr. Finny here. He here is a doctor and will fix you right up."

The two men chuckled as other said as Lilly crawled over to the corner, "Yeah, pretty little thing like you should show him how to be a man."

The two balled out laughing as they started leaving Mr. Finny said worriedly, "Wait you boys aren't going to stay?"

"No Mister, we actually have things to do, you can take care of yourself," one said with a smirk.

Mr. Finny then stated looking at Lilly, "At least take her gun."

Lilly placed herself against the wall she stared at them. One man said with the same accent as the other, "Well Doctor women can't shot for shit so you won't die. If she does try to kill ya well then take that gun and shot her right in the head."

Mr. Finny gulped as he nodded making both of the men giggle as they left. Mr. Finny looked at Lilly as he watched over to the cell. He then said with a shaky voice, "Come on over."

Lilly said, "No."

"Well…how will you be taken care of," he asked with a shaky voice still.

She inhaled as she stated, "I can take care of myself Mister."

She then brought her leg closer pulling a knife out of her shoe. She then ripped her shirts mid waist area. She rolled her shirt up showing the wound as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair. She tied the ribbon around her arm stopping the blood as she grabbed the other ripped cloth and stuff it in her mouth. She grabbed the knife and placed it over the wound. She took a deep breath before sticking the knife in. She winced at the pain. She then kept on digging looking for the bullet. She then felt the knife hit something. She put the knife down and then dug her fingers in. She found something smooth and metal. She placed her hold on it as she pulled it out. She sighed in relief as she saw the bullet in her hand. She dropped it to the floor and pulled the cloth out of her mouth. She wrapped the cloth around the wound and tied it.

She exhaled as she pulled the ribbon off her arm and wrapped it in her hair. She looked over to see the doctor looking at her in horror. She said to him darkly, "What the hell you need?"

"You just," he stuttered.

"Yeah I did, my father always told me I can't trust no one, taught me how to dig a bullet out of me," she said cleaning her knife off and sticking it back in her shoe. The doctor still stood there. She then asked, "What now?"

He stuttered, "Um, well, what is that?"

He pointed at her wrist containing the bracelet. She glared at the bracelet then at him answering, "Nothing."

"Well that there isn't nothing," he said more confident.

She growled, "Well mister the better you don't know the better chance you live."

He then went silent. She liked silent. He nodded as he turned and walked out of the jail. She smiled as she sat there. She sighed heavily as she thought of why her father sent her here. Out of all the places here. She sighed heavily as she felt herself falling slowly to sleep. She was dead tired from riding her horse. She felt herself dose off into deep sleep.

Lilly started to hear beeping as she woke up. She looked around as the beeping became more vigorously. She looked at her bracelet to see it beeping. She then remembered that was what happen when her house was attacked. She looked over to see one of the men who threw her into the jail sitting in the chair. He was whistling a tune she never heard and didn't care to know. Lilly stood up and walked over to the cell door. She grabbed the bars to hold herself up as she said, "Hey you."

The man turned his head looking over his shoulder. Lilly continued, "Let me out."

The man stood up as he pulled his pants up. He said, "Sorry little missy."

"Why can't you let me out," Lilly asked holding the bars.

He grabbed an apple and started eating it as he said, "Boss said so."

She grunted as they stood there in quiet before she said, "So a boy like you is told what to do. Wow my father wouldn't even talk to your kind."

The man turned to look at her as she smirked. He stated, "My kind?"

"Oh the kind who are weak and need help from farm folk," she smirked knowing that make him angry.

He groaned as he said standing up, "Listen here once me and my buddy are done we leaving this town. We just got to finish this here deal."

"Oh a deal like I take care of you and you become my whore," She said.

He growled as he said, "You bitch."

He charged her but she ducked as he punched through the bars. She smiled as she grabbed his hand. He looked afraid as she pulled his hand forward through the bars really fast knocking him out cold. She watched as he body fell to the floor lifelessly. She smiled while squatting down and pulling his body toward her. She unhooked the keys. She stood up and went to the lock feeling how the lock was. She then looked at the keys and found a smooth round key. She grabbed it and placed it in twisting until she heard the magic sound. _Click_. She smiled at her skills as she flew the door open and stepped out.

Emmet walked to the sink with his plate. He placed it into the sink as Mary was washing the other dishes. She looked at him and grunted as she grabbed his dish. He smiled as he heard Lucy say, "Sheriff let's play Texas Ranger."

He turned to look at Lucy standing with Will. They were twins and looked so much alike. They both had different personality thou. While Lucy was loud and outgoing Will was quiet and shy. They both had nice red hair with big blue eyes and both were just 8. Emmet smiled as he ruffled their hair passing them. He said, "Sorry kids got to go talk to the prisoner."

"You mean the pretty girl," Lucy asked following with Will who was oddly mad. He never frowned but today after locking that girl up he was oddly mad. Emmet was confused.

Emmet then looked Lucy as he picked up his gun and jacket. He said, "Yeah that one."

"Oh," she said sadly.

Emmet asked confused, "What with the long face?"

"Well," Lucy hesitated.

Will then said with anger, "I don't like you no more."

Emmet stood there in shock. Will hates him? Will loved Emmet and truly only talked to Emmet or Lucy. Why did Will suddenly hate him?

Emmet asked in shock, "Will why you hate you?"

"You hurt the pretty lady," Will say crossing his arms.

Emmet let out a breath of relief he must be mad because she was pretty. Will was soft when it came to pretty ladies.

Emmet said, "Oh boy don't worries the doctor fixed her right up."

"I'm not happy with you still," He grunted.

Emmet started to feel uneasy. Just as he was about to talk he heard a whistle. He froze as he then heard galloping. He went to the closes window and looked out to see a girl and a horse. Not just any girl but her. He growled as he quickly stormed outside grabbing his hat. He stood on the porch watching her talk to the horse. The horse responded before trotting away. He leaned against one of the poles before saying, "How you get out?"

"Huh," she asked turning around.

He growled, "How you get out?"

"Oh well he was easy," She said crossing her arms.

Emmet growled as he stepped off the porch. He then said, "Well girly you better get back into that cell of yours we aren't finish here."

"Well boy if you want to talk, I'm right here," she said.

He growled with anger. She treated him like nothing and that angered him to no end. He then snapped, "Why did you lie to me?"

"What?"

"You lied to me girl," he yelled at her holding his gun.

Confusion swept over her as she said, "I never lie!"

"You have, telling me Jake Lonergan has a daughter," he huffed.

She growled as she said, "I'm not lying boy!"

He was about to yell when Lilly grabbed his hand asking, "Jake why is her wrist beeping."

Jake looked at Lucy then back at the girl. He looked up and asked, "How you get that?"

"I got it from my ma," she said looking at it before turning around. She then was looking out into the distance as she said, "Mister you and that little girl better get back inside."

"Why," he asked holding Lucy tight.

The girl looked behind her saying, "They have come."

**Here you go after months. Sorry took so long. I hope people actually like this story this is my most fun one due to I love this movie. **

**Please Review and comment **


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett looked at the girl. He looked at her wrist seeing it blink. He then said to Lucy, "Lucy get out of here."

"Why I'm a fighter not a runner," she proclaimed.

Emmett knelt down in front of her saying, "Because I wanna keep your pretty face safe." Lucy looked at him as she nodded walking toward the house. Emmett smiled as he stood up. He looked forward to see a bolt of light hit in between him and the girl sending threw the air. He hit the floor with a powerful thud. His body began to ach as he stood up rubbing his side. He looked over to see the girl laying there knocked out. For some reason she looked so pretty but that thought didn't last long when another bolt hit one of the houses.

Emmett stood up running into Mary's house checking on the others. He then asked Will looking for Lucy and Mary. He then asked Will, "Will where are Mary and Lucy?"

"They said they went to Grandma Betty," he said crying.

Emmett growled as he said, "Stay here." Will nodded as Emmett ran outside seeing the girl now shooting the ships. He groaned as he chased toward the Grandma Betty's house. Grandma Betty wasn't actually a grandma she was just given the name for being sweet and caring.

He got closer seeing Grandma Betty standing there shooting with her rifle at the ships. Mary and Lucy were behind her crying. Emmett ran up to them saying, "Come on inside." Mary nodded grabbing Lucy's hand and about to run inside until a hook caught onto Lucy. Lucy gave a face of panic before being pulled back screaming. Emmett screamed, "No." He saw her being hooked onto a ship just before seeing a blur jump into the air landing on the ship. He looked closely to see it was the girl. It was Lilly.

Lilly was shooting right and left before she heard a scream. She turned to see the little girl being taken. Lilly eyes widen before she ran toward them jumping. Lilly had inhuman like abilities. One was jumping high in the air. She could reach 50 feet and sometimes 70 feet if she tried hard enough.

She felt herself land on something. She looked down to see she was on the craft. She smiled before she slipped making her fall down. She held onto the craft as she laid there. She heard someone crying as she looked in between the wings to see the little girl. Lilly then said to the girl, "Look away."

"What," the little girl asked as she looked up at Lilly with tears falling down her cheek.

Lilly demanded fiercely, "I said look the other way."

The little girl nodded as she turned her head away from the ship. Lilly placed her hand with the band toward the ship shooting the ship. The ship wing unattached from the ship and sent her and the little girl falling. The girl started screaming in fear as Lilly looked for her. The little girl was falling fast. Lilly went straight forward toward the girl as she grabbed her and turned. She fell down sliding across. She felt rocks and dirt scrap her backside. They finally stopped as she heard murmurs and whispers of people coming close to them. The girl got out of her arms as Lilly heard the sheriff say, "She died saving one of us."

Lilly spat out in pain, "Boy I ain't dead yet."

She heard gasp as she opened her eyes feeling pain shot throughout her body. She slowly stood up feeling blood roll down her backside. Another power Lilly had was not being able to die so easily.

Lilly limped to her hat picking it up as someone said, "She ain't human."

Lilly chuckled as she said, "Correct I ain't human."

Lilly then heard another scream turning around as she looked back seeing a little boy being hooked around and pulled back. Lilly ran toward him but the ship shot at her sending her flying back. She heard gun shots as she sat up seeing the ship take off. She got up walking to the end of the town watching the ships fly away. She sighed hoping the people taken with the ships would live. She heard someone come up behind her asking, "So if you ain't human are you one of them?"

"No, I'm better than them," Lilly stated sighing knowing it was the sheriff.

The sheriff then asked, "Well Lilly why they here?"

"They are here for a child years ago, the child is supposedly the child of the king," Lilly said turning to see the whole town there.

Lilly looked at them as she said, "My father told me when they come back to come here and find recruitment to fight this battle."

Sheriff stared her up and down as he asked, "But why come to us?"

"You fought them before haven't you," she said arching her brow.

Sheriff sighed as he nodded. He then said looking at her, "If you say they are here for a fight I shall give them a fight."

"Fine, but you slow me down I'll leave your ass behind sheriff," Lilly said before whistling. Her horse came trotting over. She smiled as she petted her before a woman with silver hair walked up to her asked, "May I join?"

Lilly nodded as the woman left grabbing her things. Lilly knew not many were going to join. Whoever did thou she just hope it was better than her father's small army.

**Comment, review, fave, like**


End file.
